Ecaeris Alpenglow
"It is through the fire and the flames that we are reborn and reunited again. It is through this that we become stronger, more potent in our efforts in what we do. With courage, and valor we unite against our enemies to give just cause for our people. Do not be afraid to take up your arms and fight for your freedom. Do not be afraid to take up your arms and fight for the justice you deserve, the justice our people deserve. The only thing I ask of you is this. When the time comes on the field of battle, and you may come to think that all hope is lost...remember those before you who have perished for you to be here. Who died for us. Who fought for us. Have faith, and most of all, have faith in yourself." - Ecaeris Alpenglow to the militia she lead across Northrend during the Lich King's return. Ecearis Alpenglow is one of few original Paladin that serves the Grand Alliance which originated from the Knights of the Silver Hand that was formed during the Second War, with affiliations to the Church of the Holy Light, The Highguard, the Kingdom of Lordaeron, the Kingdom of Quel'Thalas, the Argent Crusade, the Argent Dawn, and the Silver Covenant. A notable doctor, she has studied throughout the years perfecting and maintaining not only her duties to Azeroth, but that to her family as well. History Abridged Growing Up Ecaeris Alpenglow was born into a wealthy family among the Covocation of Quel'Thalas along with her younger sisters Oceania and Myrhh, herself being the oldest. As a child it was often that the three would be left at home while their parents tended to the needs of the City as diplomats for the people, being watched by nannies or other members of the family left behind. Growing up she would have received teachings on basic things as most children did, along with lessons in singing, piano, and painting. Her two younger sisters would follow in her footsteps and most everywhere Ecaeris would go, and though at times she would become annoyed with the pair, she loved them wholeheartedly. By her teenage years, was in the medical field that she found what she loved to do; she wanted to be a doctor and help people. Despite this, her parents thought it best if she were taught most aspects that would help her in her life, including training in swordsmanship. Rathaen Fireheart, her mentor, taught her well in the field of battle with sword in hand, but she favored the warhammer. The man was a Captain in the military, and close frined to her cousin, who served in the military with him. A handsome man, it was not long until she found herself falling in love with the mentor. In her happiness, it was discovered that he too, had fallen in love with Ecaeris. Two years had passed and she was coming into adulthood and Rathaen purposed. They were married a year later. The Unexpected By the time she had entered into adulthood, Ecaeris had finished medical school with flying colors. Rathaen and herself had been married for some time and they spoke of having children, but Ecaeris wanted nothing more. It was a constant thought during each day, wondering what it would be like to have little Rathaen's run around their home, and each day when she thought about this, she longed to have a child. It wasn't that her life seemed empty, but there is something that most women crave at one point in their life, and those that are fortunate to have it several times...and this was it for her. To have a babe in her arms seemed like the only natural thing to her besides loving Rathaen. For many months they tried to conceive, and many months nothing happened. This caused Ecaeris to become saddened, thinking she could not bare children. Years passed, and still no child was produced. By that time, Rathaen had advanced further into his career within the military and was often on deployment for larger missions across Azeroth, leaving Ecaeris at home by herself. It was during this time that she had taken up with gardening. Often times she would be found out in the small garden that was commissioned with the house for her to do what she would like, and this was it. On one of Rathaen's deployments, he had been away for several months and Ecaeris found herself missing him more than anything. While working in her garden, sifting the dirt around a newly planted blossom, she had been hard set in focusing that she did not hear footsteps. The moment she felt arms wrapping around her body she cried in shock and horror, quickly turning around to fend herself from her attacker -- but stopped. It was her husband. Practically throwing herself on him, she cried in happiness. That night would lead to the conceiving of their child. Happiness was all she knew the day she found out she was with child, and Rathaen was on leave from duty to tend to his pregnant wife. During her pregnancy, Ecaeris had never been more bubbly than when they pair became married. It seemed the years of trying had pulled off. Rathaeon himself had wanted nothing more than for his wife to be utterly happy, and to be a father. He did whatever he could do for Ecaeris during the long months waiting. The nursery had been set up a few months prior to the delivery date, and often she would find herself going in there and sitting down. Those last few weeks went by extremely fast to her, and she found herself in delivery. Rathaen was by her side throughout it; by the time she had pushed the baby she was exhausted and on zero sleep; she wove in and out of consciousness. Rathaen murmured in hushed tones to the doctor that helped in delivery, and she heard feet shuffling. Where was her baby? Fighting the urge to fall asleep she demand to see her child to husband's protests; the baby was stillborn. She didn't care...she wanted to hold her little child. That day she experienced heartache like she had never done before. A funeral was held for the child a few days later. They had lost a girl, and for months Ecaeris wept day in and out. A Life of War Life Currently Relationships Rathaen Fireheart A notable soldier in the army of Quel'thalas, Rathaen was a shield breaker and Ecaeris's mentor in training for a while before the two had fallen in love and married. Her first love, and second heartache, Rathaen died in the Third War, leaving her a widow. Vae'shel Lightrose A Quel'dorei friend from childhood that joined Ecaeris in the campaign in Northrend against the Lich King, Vae'shel is considered to be her best friend. An excellent warrior for the Argent Dawn in their efforts, one of many that fought endlessly in protection of the people. During the attack on the Ice Crown Citadel, Vae'shel used herself a shield to protect Ecaeris from an attack of one of the Lich King's minions and died a few minutes after in her arms. Aeriyth Dawnsorrow The Alar'ashisore of The Highguard and Ranger Lady of Quel'thalas, Aeriyth is a held in high esteem with Ecaeris. Their relationship is on a friendly matter with associations to their duty to the Highguard. Alwynen Dawnwrath A Quel'dorei Chapter Master for the Silver Hand Chapter of Quel'Thalas of The Highguard, Ecaeris works directly under Alwynen and considers her a confidant. It was she who had found Ecaeris and brought her into the Guard shortly after the fall of the Lich King to help aide in the Guard's cause and their people. Lynnesta Val'kirn A Quel'dorei Chief Medical Officer, First Class of Mercy Sect of The Highguard, Lynnesta proves to be a true friend to Ecaeris and is there to confide in when she needs it. Elhanan "Helios" Lightmender The Quel'dorei Cleric General of Mercy Sect The Highguard, Ecaeris has worked alongside this man quite often in the line of duty to help those in need of medical care. Elysia Davrye A non-afflicted Gilnean Alliance Contractor for the Shadowtalon Company, she is an acquaintance of Ecaeris's through chance but was forged was a friendship of loyalty. Ecaeris met Elysia while in Stormwind a few years back, having helped the young woman with a large box that was to be delivered for a route she was taking for extra coin. Ulric Suncrusher Ulric Suncrusher is a notable Quel'dorei Paladin of the Grand Alliance in regards to The Highguard, the Silver Covenant and the Silver Hand Chapter of Quel'Thalas. Formally serving in the Argent Crusade, he is held in high regards as a paladin true in the faith. They originally met in their days of the Crusade in Northrend, Ecaeris having tended to his injuries. The two have began to grow to become friends once more, something Ecaeris was happy with. Athian Fornot A human crusader Paladin that Ecaeris had met during the defense in Stormheim, the two hit it off rather well with like-minded similarities and personalities. The pair could be seen talking almost constantly during their station in the line of duty, even going as far as Athian staying with Ecaeris when she was admitted into the infirmary from a gruesome injury she sustained from a Troll Druid. After the events of Stormheim, they met up again in Dalaran and continued to speak. There was something about Athian that she couldn't put her finger on, but to her the human was oozing with charm and extreme handsome features. She took a liking to the man. Appearances *The Second War *The Third War *The Nexus War *Argent Tournament *Siege of Outland *War Against the Scourge *The Sundering *Battle of Mount Hyjal *Second Battle of Mount Hyjal *Defense of the World Tree *Pandaria *Siege of Orgrimmar *Portal to Draenor *Onslaught against the Iron Horde *The Burning Legion's Return *The Death of King Varian Wrynn *Deployment to the Broken Isles *The Death of Highlord Tirion Fordring *Defense of Stormheim =Description= ---- Physical At first glance of Ecaeris, the noticed shape of the face would be square. Angular bone structure gives way to a beautifully crafted set of prominent cheek bones that rests below a pair of deep set eyes the color of pale teal, framed with thick black lashes and spaced equally apart from the nose. Usually with expression, the eyebrows can focus the main attention in giving the in-depth meaning of how feelings are displayed. The high-arching thin lined brows often get the message by of what she is trying to animate. Average forehead leads up to a widows peek that flows into elbow length obsidian hair of gentle waves, shining softly in the light with rays of deep blue and purple. With a straight-edged nose, below one could see a set of full lips that are rich and slight pout, curvy and voluptuous. Elongated and pointed ears of elvish heritage lead down to a square chin and a long and graceful neck. Narrow shoulders are slightly muscular, due to her line of work; they flow down to average arms and hands that have seen the front lines of work and war, a few scars could be seen on the knuckles, but nails are neatly kept and clean. A full chest of rounded breasts leads down a flat stomach and semi-wide hips that are in proportion with the rest of the torso. On the backside, a gently rounded buttocks that is toned could be seen. Toned thighs followed by slightly knobbly ankles, the calves are shapely and toned. Slim ankles and average, slim feet can be seen with neatly trimmed toenails. The overall body shape of Ecaeris would be called an hourglass. Hardly ever wearing make-up due to the line of work she has, if the occasion does call for it should would war some, though be it natural looking and nothing heavy. In all, the woman is beautiful, like most of her ilk of Quel'dorei heritage. Standing at seven inches over five feet, she weighs in the low end of one-hundreds, but not over the forty mark. A skin color of a light tan, she is true to her womanly figure with feminine softness and supple nature. Ecaeris is no stranger to marks that have marred her body, all from duty. A set of bite marks can be found on the inner left arm near the elbow and lower shoulder thanks to a stray wolf when she was a child. A burn mark can be seen on the left leg from the top of foot to ankle, an unfortunate encounter with a Sin'dorei fire mage. A new addition besides the few nicks here and there, would be a set of claw marks on her face by way of a Troll druid in bear form while defending Stormheim in the aide of Blades of Greymane in their fight against the Forsaken. The marks run from lower cheek to mid-way down the neck. Despite this horrible marring of her face and body, there is a piece of artwork on her back in the form of a tattoo she had received long ago. A set of black and gray-shaded angelic wings take full portrait from shoulders to lower back. Possessions Blessed Armor of the Sanctified Knight Adorned in many runic and enchants, Ecaeris wears forged armor designed specifically for her person with acute measures. One could find the runs upon the forged metal, intricate in design, that upholds to magical forces that would be harmful to the wearer -- meaning that it acts like a magical shield. The armor itself is composed of the finest metals available, for not only durability but for sustainability and survivability. The enchants upon the armor are composed of protection, a boon of haste and accuracy, and one in particular that Ecaeris requested at a very discreet measure. Faithkeeper, Warmace of Eternal Glory Faithkeeper is the Light infused mace that Ecaeris wields, blessed by the Church and given to her for the deeds she had done, and for the valorous efforts established throughout her days as a Crusader and thus, as a Silver Hand Knight. This warmace is of particular design, being enchanted with numerous blessings for this wielder alone. Faithkeeper has specific runes upon the design, correlating with not only healing aspects but that of Light-infused as well as physical contact in combat. The runes itself primarily enhance the aspect of the Light, as well as defines itself for protection against harmful spells against it, and the wielder. Light's Glory, the Book of Championed Sacrifice Usually kept in a special bag upon her, there is a tomb that is very valuable to Ecaeris. It contains ancient healing spells and many of that type. This book has been passed down from her previous instructor, and so on and so on. The book itself, is a mystery to outside sources. Companions Myr'ne A Thalassian warhorse given to Ecaeris in her duties as a Paladin for the Grand Alliance. Jewelry wip Personality *Adventurous *Cultured *Dependable *Fearless *Observant *Independent *Intelligent *Persistent *Confident *Trusting *Charming *Picky *Sarcastic *Impulsive *Conceited at times Family House Alpenglow wip Random Things About Ecearis *Ecaeris is a widow, and took her family name a few years after her husband had died *She enjoys reading and writing *Since the death of her child, husband, and best friend, she rarely sings or plays on the piano. Something she loved to do since she was a child. *Her favorite color is purple. *She has been a doctor longer than she has been a paladin. *Spiders and snakes are not welcome around her; phobia! *Cooking is not her strong suit. *Her impulsive nature has gotten her in trouble a few times. |} Category:Characters Category:High Elf Category:The Highguard Category:Silver Covenant Category:Paladins Category:Knights Category:Argent Crusade Category:Doctors Category:Soldiers Category:Argent Dawn Category:Order of the Silver Hand Category:Church of the Holy Light Category:Surgeon Category:Diplomat Category:Medics Category:Quel'Thalas Peerage Category:Kingdom of Quel'Thalas